


Hotel Room Delights (Short Minicat One-Shot)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Minicat - Freeform, bottom bitch tyler, mini dadd, tyler the needy bastard, wildladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: A fun and random thing I wrote.





	Hotel Room Delights (Short Minicat One-Shot)

     Mini let out a comfortable sigh. Arms wrapped around his body in a warm embrace. He hummed and adjusted his position, feeling stubble scratch his forehead and hearing a groan from the warm body next to him. The arms wrapped tighter around him, trying to keep him still. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips against the rough skin on his partner's neck, slowly tracing his partner's side with the gentle touch of his hand. The body grumbled, "Mini... Stop." Mini huffed and placed his hand on Tyler's bare hip. He then tried to go back to sleep, only to find that his brain was already fully awake and buzzing with energy. He tried to wriggle out of Tyler's grasp so that he could do something with this energy, but he was continuously dragged back to bed with the word, "Stay," being mumbled into his ear. Mini groaned and peeked over Tyler to see that the clock read 6:53 in the morning. They had to get up in seven minutes, so he decided to get comfy and wait. Tyler sighed happily once Mini settled back in place. Mini tried his best to keep his body still, though it was getting increasingly difficult the more uncomfortable he got. He wanted to toss and turn, his back aching after realizing how long he had been laying on his side... And from a few other reasons too. He let out a quiet groan before looking at Tyler's peaceful face. To occupy his mind he tangled his fingers in between the soft locks of brown hair. Memories of the previous night flashing in his mind as he did so. His cheeks warmed up at the thought. Days of built up tension and just a little bit of booze exploded into a night that Mini wouldn't forget soon. Before his mind could recollect the events in vivid detail the alarm began to blare its annoying sound, startling Tyler. His body jerked in surprise, smacking into Mini's as he let go. "Fuckin' shit!" He yelped as he quickly propped himself up on an arm. Mini chuckled and slid out of the bed, listening to Tyler grumble to himself as he shut the alarm up with a hard slap. Mini began to grab his clothes as Tyler stretched his back and arms. Mini had already slid on his pants when he heard a quiet, "Craig." He looked over his shoulder to see that Tyler was beckoning him to come closer. Against his better judgement Mini did and he was dragged down into a kiss. Tyler moved his hands to Mini's hips and pulled him down even more. Mini broke away so he could adjust his position, placing himself on Tyler's lap. Accidentally dragging an obscene sound out of Tyler. Mini tried to ignore it as he leaned forward and reconnected their lips. Tyler's hands remained on Mini's hips, but his fingers were trying to dig their way into Mini's jeans. Mini couldn't help but laugh at Tyler's literal attempt to get in his pants. He smirked and pushed Tyler down. Tyler landed with a huff and he glared up at Mini. Mini sighed, "As much as I want to, we don't have time right now." Tyler pouted and murmured something under his breath. Mini got up, laughing to himself as he got his shirt. Tyler quickly sat up, "Are you sure?" Sounding very disappointed. Mini grabbed Tyler's comb and began to fix his silver hair, "Yes, I've got a panel with Brian later and you have a breakfast 'date' with Evan... Plus we both know the real reason you want to go." Tyler's cheeks flushed and he tried to cover up his embarrassment by scowling at Mini. "Aw, did I bruise your ego?" Tyler pouted, "You were playing dirty." Mini scoffed, "No, I fucking wasn't!"

"If you hadn't- Aah!" Tyler tried to stand up only for him to wince in pain and slowly lay back down. Mini quickly moved over to the bed, "Tyler? You okay?" Tyler groaned, "Fucking peachy." Mini rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. There were a few minutes to spare, so he laid down next to Tyler. A question occupying his thoughts. "In all seriousness Ty... Did you... Enjoy it?" Tyler slowly made eye contact with him. Even he would never want to admit it, his eyes gave it away. Pride welled up in Mini, but before he could say anything Tyler said, "Shut up." Mini snorted, "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it." Mini chuckled before gasping as Tyler threw himself on top of the Brit. "Tyler! Get off me!" Tyler grimaced in pain as the two began to wrestle each other, but his determination to beat the lad was greater than the pain. After awhile Mini let out a shrill yelp as Tyler used his weight to pin him down. Mini had ended up on his stomach and was trying to crawl away, but was roughly pulled back if he even moved an inch away. Eventually he gave up, both men panting heavily. "It's my turn, bitch." The sentence sounded more like an animalistic growl as Tyler huskily spoke into Mini's ear. Teeth grazed the back of Mini's neck, making him shudder. He wanted to. He wanted to give in and enjoy Tyler's rampant take over, but a single glance at the clock stopped him. "Tyler... I have to go." Sounding like a disappointed child. Tyler paused to look at the clock. He groaned and slowly got up. Mini sat up, his hair a complete mess again. He stood up and Tyler quickly took the chance to swat at Mini's rear. Mini shrieked and glared at him, "Was that really necessary?" Tyler smirked, "Yep," then slowly got off the bed, "Because next time that ass is mine." Mini chuckled, "Oh? We'll see about that tonight." Tyler frowned, "Craig," Speaking softly, "I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh... Right." Mini solemnly said. It was quiet for a few moments before Tyler cheerfully said, "Hey, it won't be long till I visit your place. A week or two at the least." That still seemed like a long time to Mini, "Yeah." Tyler took a few steps closer, "And when I'm there," He placed his hands on Mini's hips and pulled him even closer, "I'll really show you what I can do to you." Mini smirked, "I'll hold you to that." They leaned forward into a short kiss. Once they broke apart Mini smiled and walked to the room door, "Um, well... See you."

"See ya... I love you." Mini, caught a little off guard, turned around. Tyler had a warm smile on his face and Mini couldn't help but smile back, "I love you to." Before leaving Tyler alone in the hotel room to plan his evil scheme.


End file.
